


King, Queen, Knave

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Multi, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Aisha, Clay and Roque - in spades.





	King, Queen, Knave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Full House, Queens Over Knaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622350) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Created for the Ante Up Losers Scramble 2017. An illustration for Kate's story.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/42fc/l391hwnk7opsp87zg.jpg) [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5b88/ji0zzhwzocv144mzg.jpg) [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9204/48jjh2w7e93mmagzg.jpg) [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
